The New Kids in the Tower
by 101stellastella
Summary: The titans find two teenagers lost in the woods. One has powers beyond imaginable and the other is of myth or legend. What will happen when you mix magic in with the Teen Titans? Will some of the Titans learn something about themselves? Read to find out !
1. Chapter 1

The new kids in the tower

Chapter One: Disturbance

Robin looked at the computer. "There's a sighting of large wolves and some burnt and knocked over trees in the forest."

"Where else would you find mutant dogs and destroyed trees?" replied Raven.

"We should go investigate." said Robin. "We would not be harming these dogs, are we not?" asked Starfire.

In the forest, the titans found trees that were knocked over and some that were still on fire. "Dude! I don't know any animals that can do this much harm!" said Beast Boy. "Yo! Robin look over here!" yelled Cyborg. Cyborg found a set of human footprints in the mud along with some paw prints. "These wolves got someone!" said Robin.

The bushes started to rustle. Raven picked up a tree; Cyborg got his proton cannon ready and aimed, Beast Boy changed in to a wolf. What came out of the forest weren't wolves. It was a fourteen year old girl.

"Hold your fire!", yelled Robin, but he was too late. Cyborg already shot. The girl eyes widen, but a blue force field protected her. "What's your problem! I haven't attacked you guys!", she yelled.

A black wolf jumped out of nowhere and attacked Beast Boy. "Titans GO!", yelled Robin. "No! Don't hurt him!" yelled the strange girl. "Please don't hurt him!" Robin looked at her and nodded. "Hold your fire!"

The girl walked over to the wolves. "Michael, stop it! They didn't do it on purpose! They didn't hurt me!" she yelled. The wolf looked at her then at the titans and nodded. It closed it's eyes and transformed into a fourteen year old boy.


	2. Explainations Vivian

The new kids in the tower

I don't own the teen titans (though if I did it would still be on the air (Why did they cancel it anyways?)) Anyways I own the plot and Vivian™and Michael™ . Please Review my first story on .

Chapter Two: Explanations (Vivian)

The strange girl was being questioned on the couch while Cyborg and Robin were questioning her boyfriend in the questioning room.

"Strange girl, tell me, what is your name!", exclaimed Starfire. "My name's Vivian." said the girl, as she fiddled with her bracelet nervously. "What are you?" asked Raven. The girl looked up, shocked into silence. She seemed hesitant to answer.

"I'm a witch. I was looking for ingredients for a potion in the woods. Michael was helping. I was trying to heat the roots to get its aura when my flame exploded.

"Dude! Witches actually exists!" yelled Beast Boy. Raven rolled her eyes and slapped the back of his head. Vivian scowled at him. "Your friend Raven and Starfire exists and they are aliens. I don't get why it's so weird for you to find out witches exists."

Vivian stood up and faced all of them. "If you tell anyone, I will personally deal with it. You'll endanger all the witches and some other creatures. The witches will be killed if anyone finds anyone. That's not a very good thing for us. We have done our best to go unnoticed and try not to hurt anyone." she said to them.

The titans stood there, silent for a few minutes. Finally Raven spoke. "How did your powers get so out of control in the forest?" Vivian blushed and sat back down. "I only started training last year. I better at it then some witches of my age." said Vivian. "But maybe it's because I'm the crowned princess. " mumbled Vivian so quietly, that only Beast Boy could hear her with his animal hearing.

"WHAT??!! You're a princess!?" he said. "Crowned princess. It means I am going to be a queen someday. It also means I have more power and magic then all of the other witches and warlocks. Go ahead, Raven. Read my mind to prove it." said Vivian.

Raven concentrated and muttered something. She relaxed after a few minutes of listening to Vivian's mind. "Great, now I have two princesses to deal with." said Raven. Starfire squeezed the life out of Vivian with a bear hug. "Oh, glorious! We can compare our worlds' gavaeta to each other! This will be much fun!" she said. Vivian gasped until Star let her go. "Do you have anywhere to stay?" asked Beast Boy. Vivian shook her head. "After Robin is done with Michael, he can find you a room. That is if Michael's story checks out." said Raven.


	3. Explainations Michael

The new kids in the tower

I don't own the teen titans (though if I did it would still be on the air (Why did they cancel it anyways?)) Anyways I own the plot and Vivian™and Michael™ . Please Review my first story on . Sorry it took so long to get the last chapter in, I couldn't figure out how to get it added.

Chapter Three: Explanations (Michael)

While Vivian was being questioned, here's what was going on in the questioning room with Michael, Robin, and Cyborg.

Michael was sitting at a table across from Cyborg and Robin. "What are you?!" said Robin. "A werewolf. " answered the boy from the forest.

His answer surprised Robin, though Robin didn't show it. "Why were you in the forest?" asked Cyborg. Michael cocked an eyebrow. Robin gave Cyborg a look. "Uh, I meant to say, 'What were you doing in the forest?' " said Cyborg.

"I was helping my girlfriend, Vivian, find a special root for a healing spell. It only grows in California. I changed into a wolf, so my sense of smell would help us find it faster. She was trying to heat it up with a flame she made, but the flame accidentally went out of control. We're pretty glad that someone found us. We weren't able to find a place to stay. At least one where we wouldn't be suspicious. " said Michael.

Robin and Cyborg took a few minutes to absorb it all. "What is your girlfriend?" asked Robin. "She's a witch, but she's only been training for a year. She pretty good. Oh, and she's the crowned princess. That's why she's getting the hang of it faster than a lot of witches with her training. She probably wants me to tell you the consequences if you tell either one of our secrets. People would be hurt or worst on both sides. A war might break out. But you guys probably understand that better than some." explained Michael.

Robin and Cyborg both nodded their heads, understanding what it was like to have a secret that was too dangerous for any body else to know. "So, you guys didn't mean to hurt anyone, or destroy the forest." Asked Cyborg. Michael nodded. "It was an accident." said Michael.

"What about family? Does anyone mind if you guys stay?" asked Robin. Michael shook his head no. "We're both orphans. My two brothers take care of me. And Vivian's three older brothers take care of her. We're both from Oklahoma. Vivian's the only witch/warlock in her family. But, they probably would want to come up here or get contacted or something. They're the only family we have." said Michael. Robin nodded. He understood what it was like to be an orphan.

"Wait. There's something else you might want to know. All of Vivian's brothers have inherited one or two powers from their mom. Garth, Vivian's older twin, shoot's lightning and fire. Brian, the eldest, can absorb or mock the molecules in objects he touches. Brandon, second oldest, can walk through walls and stuff." said Michael.

Robin nodded and was about to lead Cyborg and Michael out, before Michael stopped him. Robin and Cyborg turned around to see what he wanted. "One more thing. Vivian once accidentally shot me with a bolt of lightning. Ever since then, I have had the ability to shoot lightning as well."

"Should we be careful around Vivian." asked Robin. Michael shrugged. "Only if she gets too upset or mad. The same concept goes for me and other werewolves." he said.


	4. Accepted

The new kids in the tower

I don't own the teen titans (though if I did it would still be on the air (Why did they cancel it anyways?)) Anyways I own the plot and Vivian™and Michael™ . Please Review my first story on . Sorry it took so long to get the last chapter in, I couldn't figure out how to get it added.

PLEASE REVIEW

Chapter Four: Accepted

Robin was talking to Raven privately about what she found out about the two strangers standing in the living room.

Room separate from the living room

"I don't think they pose a threat to us. The werewolf can keep his cool pretty well and the girl is able to control some of the minor magic she can do. She just needs a little bit of training." said Raven.

Robin took sometime to think about this. "Okay. We'll take them in."

Living Room

Robin had just walked in. "You guys can stay for a couple of days. Along with your brother. You said he was going to be here soon didn't you?" he said. Vivian smiled and thanked the titans. Starfire was about to give Vivian another bone crushing hug, but was luckily interrupted by a knock on the main door.

Robin opened the door to find Kid Flash, Jinx, and a guy around thirteen and looked just like Vivian. "This guy asked where the tower was so we took him to ya." said Kid Flash casually. Jinx hold wrinkled her nose and said, "The guy turned into a wolf and swam across. That's why it smells like wet dog."

When Vivian saw the guy she rushed over to him and gave him a big hug. "Garth! It took you forever. We lost you in the forest. What happened?" she asked.

Garth ruffled his twin sister's strawberry blond ringlets. "Ran into a herd of elk. So these guys are gonna put us up for the night?" he said. Vivian nodded.

Kid Flashed cocked an eyebrow. "Who are these guys?" Beast Boy informed them about what happened and then said to Jinx, "Dude, I mean Dudette! Jinx, you're a sorceress and Vivian's a witch. Aren't you guys the same?"

Vivian and Jinx looked at each other. Jinx smiled and said, "Yeah Beast Boy. Exactly the same. She shoots fire and who knows what else and I shoot hexes." Vivian smiled too. Beast Boy scowled. Jinx faced Vivian. This was the starting of a great friendship.

Robin told them where they could stay. While Vivian was looking around her room, an alarm went off and the room started to flash red.

Vivian and everyone else went to the living room. "What's going on?" asked Garth. "It's the alarm. It means that a villain is up to something." explained Beast Boy.

"Titans, Mumbo is robbing another bank. Move out! Vivian, you and the guys stay here." said Robin who was looking at the computer.

Vivian scowled and crossed her arms. "Are you sure? I'm pretty sure we could be of some use." she said. Michael and Garth mumbled that they agreed. Robin scowled and was about to yell at her when Jinx spoke up. "Robin, think about it. We would be more even. He has magic, we have magic. At least we would have back up."

"Yeah, at least we could use magic against a magician. " said Kid Flash. "Do you have transportation?" asked Robin who was finally giving in. Vivian nodded and pulled a paintbrush out of her magical bottomless bag. She waved her hand over it, and it grew big enough to hold her. Michael and Garth changed. Vivian waved her wand over herself and was wearing some black tights with a black baby tee along with a masquerade mask. Vivian smiled. A few minutes, all of the titans, Vivian, and the werewolves were gone.


	5. Fight

The new kids in the tower

I don't own the teen titans (though if I did it would still be on the air (Why did they cancel it anyways?)) Anyways I own the plot and Vivian™and Michael™ . Please Review my first story on . Sorry it took so long to get the last chapter in, I couldn't figure out how to get it added.

PLEASE REVIEW

Chapter Four: Battle

Vivian tied with Kid Flash getting to the crime scene. "That's the first time that anyone has ever tied with me, the fastest boy on earth." he said. Vivian rolled her eyes. "You sound like you're doing an infomercial ." she said. Kid Flash grinned.

A few minutes later, and the rest of the titans have finally made it. Just in time too. Mumbo was running out of the bank and was heading towards the atm before the sight of the titans stopped him.

He smiled. "And for my first trick, I'm going to make my self disappear." With that Mumbo tried to run. Kid Flash cut him off. "Sorry, but your disappearing act has back fired." Mumbo smiled and said "I have plenty of tricks up my sleeve." With his wand he made several lampposts and mailboxes come to life and attack the titans.

Garth immediately started shooting fire at the mailboxes to melt them. While Jinx delayed more mailboxes and lampposts from coming closer by shooting hexes into the street and threw them back. While Jinx did that, Michael took his advantage. He shot lightning at three nearby lampposts, which fried the circuits.

Raven was busy helping Starfire keeping some more lampposts from getting to Kid Flash and Vivian. While they did that, Robin was throwing bombs at some nearby mailboxes.

Mumbo took off his top hat and pointed the opening at Kid Flash. A pack of mutant rabbits came out and attacked him. Beast Boy broke away from the lampposts he just defeated and turned into a wolf to help Kid Flash with the giant mutant bunnies.

Mumbo turned to Vivian. "Apparently the titans are getting new acts." Vivian scowled. "Yes and my act is the one that's going to beat yours."

With that, Vivian turned to a hardware store that had a bunch of rope on display. With some hand gestures from Vivian, the rope made its way through the door and lunged towards Mumbo.

Mumbo stood there for a few seconds, but got out of the way before the got him. With his wand, Mumbo made a piece of the ruined street levitate then crash on top of the rope.

"I wouldn't mind to make you my new assistant." said Mumbo. Vivian gave him a look that made him want to destroy the words he just said. "No." she was all she said.

Mumbo grabbed his hat and shot a swarm of cards at her. After he lost sight of her in the swarm, he began to walk away. But something caught his attention.

In the middle of the swarm, a strange orange suddenly appeared in the middle of the swarm. Mumbo looked closer. The strange orange glow was coming the flames that were burning the card swarm quickly. Vivian walked out shooting fire from her hand. A few seconds later, the cards were all turned into ashes. Vivian did a handspring and was about to kick Mumbo in the face. He quickly dodged it.

That's when Mumbo freaked out. "Time to perform my finally trick. I shall make myself disappear. He grabbed two smoke screen bombs out of his cape and threw them on the ground.

In the screen of smoke

Mumbo started to run. He hoped the screen would distract the new

girl in the Teen Titans' act. He didn't notice he was being followed. He was

suddenly caught by his hand. Mumbo looked at his hand. A rope was wrapped tightly around his hand. The rope's end suddenly lunged forward and tied his other hand, wrapped around his body, then the rope tied his feet together so roughly that Mumbo lost his balance and fell down.

When the smoke cleared up, the Titians could see that all the lampposts and mailboxes stopped attacking. Most importantly, the saw Mumbo tied up in a cocoon with Vivian using magic to tie the rope ends into a knot.

"Mumbo's performance has been canceled because he's a little tied up right now." said Beast Boy who was laughing at his own joke.

Vivian looked up to see all the Titans (except for Beast Boy who was still laughing at his own joke), Michael, and Garth looking at her, shocked.


	6. Titan

The new kids in the tower

I don't own the teen titans (though if I did it would still be on the air (Why did they cancel it anyways?)) Anyways I own the plot and Vivian™and Michael™ . Please Review my first story on . Sorry it took so long to get the last chapter in, I couldn't figure out how to get it added.

PLEASE REVIEW

Chapter Five: Titan

A few minutes later, the cops finally came to arrest Mumbo. The titans left after talking to some of the police officers, but Vivian stuck around a few minutes to help fix the damage.

She levitated the street pieces back to their places, returned all of the now fixed mailboxes and lampposts back to their positions on along the street and sidewalk. After all the damage was fixed, she went back to the tower.

When she made it back to the tower, the titans were having a meeting. "Sorry everyone. I didn't mean to interrupt." she said. "Don't worry about it. It keeps Robin from lecturing us for a few seconds." said Kid Flash. Robin gave him a look before turning towards Vivian.

"All the damage taken cared of?" he asked. Vivian nodded. "Good, I'm glad you came. This meeting is actually about you." said Robin. Vivian tried to hide her shock. "Did I do something wrong?" Jinx smirked, "You didn't do anything illegal." she said. "You can trust her when it comes to that type of stuff." said Kid Flash.

Robin looked at Vivian. "Why didn't you tell us that you could do martial arts? Your brother didn't even know you could do that." he said. Robin was secretly impressed by her martial art skills. Vivian grinned. "Mom made me learn since I was three. She told me to tell everyone else I was taking violin lessons. It comes in handy when you're raised by a pack of werewolves." she said.

Garth smirked. "Yeah, sounds like something that Mom would have done." Robin turned back to Vivian. " I was impressed by how you took him down so quickly. We usually take about four hours until he falls into our trap. How did you control the rope when you couldn't see?" said Robin.

Vivian smiled. "I lit part of his cape on fire so I could follow the glow. And if that plan didn't work out, the fire would distract Mumbo in ten more seconds. He would be too busy trying to put it out. That would give me time for the smoke to clear and for me to tie him up."

Beast Boy spoke up. "That sounds as long and complicated as one of Robin's plans." Robin smirked. "Job done well, friend Vivian! You stopped the villain Mumbo!" said Starfire.

Garth smiled at his little sister (by about fifteen minutes). " Yeah Viv, good job." Michael rolled his eyes then gave Vivian a hug. "Good job. Didn't think you had it in you." he said. Vivian grinned then rolled her eyes. "Yeah right."

Robin smiled and said, "The Titans appreciate you, your brother's, and Michael's help in the situations. That's why we want to give you this." Robin handed each one of them a Teen Titian communicator." Vivian smiled and said, "So I get to keep my room. It has a good view of the city." Raven actually smiled and said, "When you're visiting or helping out."

Jinx looked over the outfit that Vivian was wearing. "First we need to get all of you a uniform." Vivian smiled. She grabbed her wand and conjured up a blue dress, with silver trimmings, along with a sky blue hooded cloak and sky blue high heeled boots. For a mask ( which she only uses when she doesn't use the cloak, she had a blue mask the that would cover her eyes and nose (like Robin's).

Michael chose a uniform that had a black shirt with a lightning bolt going from his shoulder to the bottom edge. With that he wore a yellow pair of paints with a black mask. (Like Robin's) Along with black boots. (Vivian conjured up both Michael and Garth's uniform from what their preferences were.)

Garth chose a shirt that was a mix of yellow and orange (lightning and fire) and a pair of yellow pants and red boots. Along with a Robin styled mask.

Jinx looked over their uniforms, approving. "You look marvelous friends!" said Starfire. "What are you going to call yourselves?" said Cyborg. Vivian thought for a second. "I kind of like the sound of Shooting Star." Jinx smiled. "Sounds good."

Garth was having trouble with his name. "Uh, how about the hunter?" he asked. Beast Boy looked like he was going to explode. "Fine, I like the name, Sparks better." said Garth. Vivian smiled, she's going to have fun with that name.

Michael had no trouble with what he wanted to be. "I'll be called Electric." he said. Vivian rolled her eyes but said nothing.

PREVIEW:

Vivian spent three hours on a crowded plane to be staying in the crowded Titan Tower. "Robin must have a big problem in his hands if he's actually planning on us to help gather all the Titans." Vivian said to Raven. "Yeah, well we better get going. Robin's going to be mad if we don't get ready for the trips we're going to be forced to take." said Raven.

"What's the big deal about the Brother Hood? Aren't they like the kind of like what Brother Blood did?" Raven looked at Vivian and said, "The Brotherhood is a organization of the worst villains we ever fought. Some we haven't ever fought before. The brotherhood is gathering villains. Robin believes they are going to attack very soon."

Watch for the next story in the series I'm trying to write. Be the first to review.


End file.
